1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to drill jigs and, more particularly, is directed towards a combination drill jig and clamp which facilitates the formation of a rectangular mortise and a pilot hole perpendicular to the mortised slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to be able to join two pieces of wood together in the strongest manner possible, especially where holding power is minimal as in the end grain of soft wood, to ensure a sturdy joint and end structure. This occurs, for example, when perpendicularly joining two ends of plywood to one another, or in attaching a stepladder rung to its side frame.
One technique which I have developed for ensuring a strong joing between the two wood pieces is to form a rectangular mortise in one piece of wood within which a standard square or hex nut is positioned. A pilot hole is then drilled perpendicular to the plane of the hut for receiving the threaded end of a bolt which serves to fasten the second piece of wood to the first piece by engagement with the nut.
I know of no drill jig presently available which permits such a rectangular mortise and pilot hole to be formed with a standard portable drill and drill bit to enable such joints to be quickly, easily and readily effected.
Prior art United States patents of which I am aware in this general art area include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,758; 2,811,878; 2,943,653; 3,700,344; and 4,010,943.